Season 2 Episode 13: The Greedy Ones who Cross Borders
"The Greedy Ones Who Cross Borders" (境渡りの欲深き者達, Sakai-watari no Yokubukimono-tachi) is the thirteenth and last episode of the second season of the Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon anime series. It was first broadcast on September 29, 2012. Synopsis On the eve of June 5, 1648 TE, the pursuit of the San Martins against the Musashi continues. As the flagships of the Tres Espana fleet batter the rear side of the Musashi, Adele pushes on, gambling on getting the opportunity to complete the criteria needed to recreate the Armada War without any incident. Meanwhile, as the defeated Margot watches an undefended sky amidst the phoenixes of Tres Espana, Malga catches her and gives Margot her broom which was undamaged despite the attack. For the first time, Malga lifts the spirits of her long-time partner, and she soon tells news about her new Schalebesen, which was made available probably due to M.H.R.R.'s proximity to their current location. Soon after, Malga tells Margot to fight with her together. Then, as they establish a new contract to EDEL Brocken for their new Schalebesen, they transform into Zwei Fraulein once again. With the various upgrades given to them by their new weapons in their arsenal, the Zwei Fraulein lay waste on the phoenix fleet and their carrier, securing the skies for Musashi. Unfortunately, as soon as they finish off the enemy fleet, they lost all of the ether they need. Fortunately, that attack is all Musashi needs, as "Musashi" reports that the chaff scattered in the Musashi has now been disposed of. However, the troubles for Musashi are not yet over. As Felipe Segundo slows down Musashi's advance by crashing one of their ships from the front, they proceed to attack the city-ship from behind. Masazumi, back in the Musashi, discusses the possible scenarios for victory: the first is by capturing the remnants of the Tres Espana aircraft carrier and claiming that the victory conditions are met; the other is by allowing the English fleet to replace Musashi in the pursuit. Kimi points out that the first scenario needs negotiation with the other Harmonic Divine States, while the other would undermine Musashi's military competence. Thus, whichever option is chosen would nonetheless put Musashi into hell. This dilemma puts pressure on Adele, whose decision will dictate the fate of Musashi in the future. However, upon taking a good look at the layout of the Musashi, Adele discovers something... Shortly, to the surprise of Tres Espana, the Musashi uses a stealth ability to cloak its presence. Juana suspects that Musashi is throwing away the battle, but Felipe doubts that the ship would make it in its current state. He quickly orders a fire-at-will command as soon as the Musashi emerges once again, but the ship that reemerges shortly after turns out as just a cargo ship. Then, Felipe Seguno and Juana gasp in shock as the Musashi climbs straight up in the air. Mostly everything inside the city-ship goes vertical — the canals filled with brown algae, and even the dormitory rooms are topsy-turvy as the Musashi performs its ascent. The Musashi, like a dolphin that leaped above the waters, is a sight to behold all across the Far East. From the M.H.R.R. to Sibir, the colossal city-ship's backflip maneuver can be seen. The Musashi soon gets the chance to strike at the San Martin where they least expect it, so Toori and Horizon prepare the Lype Katathlipse for an attack straight into the flagship. However, Tres Espana unleashes their strongest arsenal of weapons against the Lype Katathlipse: Juana with the Akedia Katathlipse, Diego Velasquez and Takakane Hironaka with their Crura Temperantiae and the Roaring Fury of Fusae Era's Michiyukibyakko. However, the past battles have also allowed Horizon to gain more weapons as well, as Neshinbara had acquired the Aspida Phylargia during his battle against Thomas Shakespeare. However, she needed to use Soul Activation so she can use it — which comes at the cost of Horizon acquiring "avarice". Toori doesn't seem to mind, though. Tears flow down Horizon's face as she sang the Song of Passage amidst the light unleashed by the Lype Katathlipse, and Tres Espana's defense slowly breaks down at the fury of three Mortal Sin Armaments in action. Meanwhile, Toori reminds Horizon that she had experienced avarice before, in the form of wanting to save someone. And this avarice will save the world. Horizon then declares that together, she and Toori will bring twice everything, from sorrow to salvation, and she will only find contentment by having saved the world. As soon as Horizon accepts the avarice she is about to receive, the Aspida Phylargia activates, empowering the Lype Katathlipse to the point that the defenses of Tres Espana are worthless. It ultimately took one of the San Martins to shield Juana and the others from harm. Felipe takes this chance to fire at the Musashi when it has used up their most powerful attack. However, Tenzou and Mary use the EX. Collbrande to nullify the Tres Espana attack in time. With that, Masazumi declares the conclusion of the Armada War. Innocentius doesn't seem to mind a Musashi victory, especially with Musashi's adherence to the ruling of historical recreation. At the morning of June 7, 1648, the remaining ships of the Grande y Felicisima Armada returns to Tres Espana after their defeat. Juana lifts Felipe's spirits, telling that it is not yet over. Soon enough, the festival fires awaiting Felipe shows a sign that they must celebrate — not to forget the bad things that had happened, but to celebrate for the fun things that are yet to come. Back at the Musashi, a much bigger festival fire burns on the Tama. As Makiko and President Tadatsugu watch as the gigantic ember burns at the upper deck. However, it is simply the Musashi burning out any junk to make room for the repairs in IZUMO. Meanwhile, Kimitoasamade makes their debut, although neither Nate nor Tomo enjoy Kimi's take of an offering and celebration. As Hassan makes his curry for everyone, Heidi and Shirojiro never wasted a single moment making a profit. Meanwhile, as Urquiaga celebrates his birthday with the others, a lonely Futayo samples the delicacies of the different food stalls. Despite the festivities, there's someone who feels sad. Gin Tachibana lingers near the festival fire, calling out to Muneshige with tears in her eyes. Then, to her surprise, Muneshige approaches him. It turns out that he ran from Tres Espana and through Hexagone Francaise just to get to her. After a long time of separation, Gin and Muneshige embrace each other, with Muneshige assuring Gin that they will be together as he grows strong enough to reclaim the name of "Peerless of the West". For the meantime, they can keep their names to themselves. At the lower decks of Okutama, Masazumi talks with Mary regarding her transfer documents and the route of the Musashi to IZUMO. Masazumi then reveals that she wanted to know more about the Apocalypse and the Tres Espana former Chancellor Carlos I. Mary's night soon ends together with Tenzou, whom she will share a dormitory room with. Of course, the timid Tenzou cowers in his bed as Mary turns out to be used to sleeping naked. Amidst this awkward situation, Tenzou is relieved that Mary is happy to be by his side. Meanwhile, Toori and Horizon have a talk as the Musashi approaches IZUMO. Horizon reveals some doubts in her actions but assures that she will maintain her middle ground no matter what happens. Toori echoes her statement, and Horizon soon announces her determination in retrieving her emotions and understanding the Apocalypse. Soon Horizon decides to sleep, but asks Toori whether wishing for everyone's happiness is too greedy of her. Gin, Muneshige and Mary would later join Musashi Ariadust Academy. The next day, "Musashi" announces that the Musashi will enter the ports of IZUMO to undergo repairs. For the meantime, everyone is advised to get adequate rest for their next journey. Characters By order of appearance Character Cameos *Tomoe Gozen *Yoshiaki Mogami *Komahime *Hidetsuna Sakenobe *Turenne *Louis Exiv *Terumoto Mouri *Narumi Date *Masamune Date *Yoshitsune Kurou Minamoto *Ushinao Houjou *Hideyoshi Toukichirou Hashiba *Dousetsu Tachibana Trivia Cultural References *Felipe mentions that Mary is "Tudor to him". Since Mary holds the names of Mary Tudor and Mary Stuart, Felipe is supposed to be Mary's wife as Mary Tudor. However, this historical detail is disregarded due to the complications brought by Mary Stuart, who is supposed to be executed. Quotes *"Would it be greedy of me to wish for everyone's happiness before I go to sleep?" — Horizon's question for Toori regarding happiness and avarice before taking her rest Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes